Problem: $\left(2x + 2\right)\left(4x + 3\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= 2x \cdot \left(4x + 3\right) + 2 \cdot \left(4x + 3\right)$ $= \left( 2x \cdot 4x \right) + \left( 2x \cdot 3 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 4x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 8x^2 + \left( 2x \cdot 3 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 4x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 8x^2 + \left( 6x + 8x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 8x^2 + 14x + \left( 2 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= 8x^2 + 14x + 6$